Corpse Bride 2
by TimBurtonFanatic247
Summary: When Elder Gutknecht makes a potion to bring the dead back alive ofcourse he gives it to Emily.. She comes back to Earth and runs into non other than Victor Van Dort. DISCLAMER I DONT OWN CORPSE BRIDE THE AMAZING TIM BURTON DOES
1. Chapter 1

Victor POV

Victor Van Dort opened his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy as if begging him for more sleep. He couldn't sleep more though because today was a very important day. His parents were meeting the Everglots to discuss wedding arrangements, And Of course Victor had to come with, not that he didn't want to go, he looked forward to seeing Victoria very much, but he was tired, very, very tired. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. He undressed, throwing his clothes all over his bathroom, not caring were they landed, he turned the water on and it was fairly warm. He slipped in gingerly and rubbed himself with lavender scented soap. The water refreshed his pores and woke him up a bit. "Victor! Hurry up! We don't wanna be late!" Victor's mother yelled abruptly causing the soap to slip out of his palms. He exhaled, and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and slipped into his robe. He dressed then stared at his bed longingly.

Victoria POV

Victoria Everglot found herself staring at the ceiling happily. Today was the day Victor Van Dort (The love of her life) was to come to her home, for their parents to plan there … WEDDING! The thought filled her with joy as she jumped out of bed. She headed for the tub of warm water that here maid Hildegard had set up for her. She slipped out of her silk robe and slid in, washed, thinking of victor, and then slipped back out. She pulled her robe back on walked to her bedroom and looked at her bed, seeing the clothes Hildegard had laid out for her. She called for Hildegard to come into her room and help her with her corset.

Emily's POV

While Victoria and Victor where readying themselves for their meeting. Emily Carter was sitting in the _Ball and Socket _sadly. When she decided to give Elder Gutknecht a visit. When she arrived the Elder was reading a book. "Elder Gutknecht?" she asked. He looked up from his book. "Oh hello Emily, and what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. "Well, I miss…" she paused; it hurt to say his name out loud. Elder Gutknecht nodded his head in understanding. "I know Emily, here…" He walked over to a cabinet, and opened it. He pulled something out but Emily wasn't sure what. He poured something into a cup and handed it to Emily. "Drink this, you'll feel better." He winked as he handed the glass to her. She took it confused. She raised the glass apprehensively as the first drop hit her lips, the ground started to shake, she dropped the glass. The last thing she saw was the liquid pour out of the cup.

Victors POV

His mother knocked on the Everglots door consistently, not stopping. Victor rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like being here right now. He just wanted to be alone. It seemed that no one cared how he felt. One person did… "Stop it she's gone" he thought to himself. The door opened and Emile opened the door. The Van Dort's walked into the mansion. Lady and Lord Everglot walked out from the foyer. "Maude, I thought of something wonderful for the wedding!" Victor's mom yipped excitedly. "Victoria will come down soon with her maid, if I catch you two alone again… the consequences will be unthinkable." Lord Everglot said angrily. Victor just wanted to be alone; he had no intention of being strangled to death by his father-in-law to be. He nodded slightly, barley noticeable. The parents walked into the west drawing room, the door shut. Victor sighed, and then yawned tiredly.

Victoria's POV

As she was putting on her makeup, she was startled by the continuous knocking at the door. "Oh dear Lord!" she gasped under her breath. "OH VICTORRRIIIAAA! The Van Dorts are here!" her parents shouted before answering the door. Knowing that Victor was right below her room made her shiver. She finished her makeup and hopped in her dress. She ran downstairs hurriedly to see the love her life. "Hey Victoria." Victor said in a bummed voice. "Hello Victor." She replied. She noticed the tight tension in his voice as opposing to Victor; he could hear how happy she was to see him. Victor felt terribly bad now knowing how much she had been looking forward to marrying him. He had been thinking of Emily this whole time and how much he…..missed her. He had also been wondering if Emily herself had been thinking of him. As the Everglots and Van Dorts headed for the West Drawing Room to discuss details about their upcoming wedding that Victor really wasn't in the mood for. "I must admit, I have been looking forward to seeing you today." Victoria said slightly embarrassed. "Oh really. I was feeling the same way when I woke up this morning." Victor said obviously lying. Victoria could sense that he was being untruthful…..

Emily POV

"Where am I?" Emily asked out loud confused. She then stood up a little out of it and dizzy. A weird feeling came across her. She didn't know what it was, but it was insanely uncomfortable. She felt this feeling before but she couldn't quite remember what it was. All of the sudden, air came into her lungs. She was… breathing? , But … how was that possible. She felt amazing, as her chest rose and fell with air. She heard a strange noise, similar to a sound she only heard when V… he, was with her, A heartbeat. Someone must have been there with her. She looked around nervously, till she came to the realization it was her own body that was making the sound. She moved her hand slowly to her heart, and to her disbelief it was beating!_ "Thump, thump. Thump. Thump." _She stood there with her hand on her heart, her BEATING heart! A tear of joy came to her eye. After all those years in darkness she was alive! She looked at her arm, where there used to be a skeleton arm was a real live arm! Her skin was no longer corpse blue, but skin tone. She was really alive! She headed towards town.

Victors POV

Victor was bored. He kept tuning Victoria out of his mind of her constant yip yapping. Every time she stopped talking, Victor would reply with a nod or smile. "I was thinking that you weren't going to go through with whole wedding thing." Victoria said cautiously. "I agree!" Victor replied not knowing what she had just said. Victoria now realizes that Victor is not paying any attention to his soon to be wife but is thinking of something else, or some_ONE else_…. Victoria decided to test him with something else. "I have decided to throw myself into the river and drown myself to death." Victoria said nervously. "Sounds Good!" Victor said while noticing one of the most beautiful women outside walking on the sidewalk. "Victor Van Dort! Is that any way to treat your future wife!" Victoria shouted at Victor seriously. "Oh Victoria, I'm sooo sorry. Please don't think of me rudely. I truly am sorry." Victor said apologetically. "I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. My lack of sleep has got me dizzy." Victor added. "Oh it's perfectly fine Victor, and yea you know where the door is. I'll be upstairs. As Victor got closer to the women, he realized how fantastic she looked and wanted to know who she was. He walked up to her and said hi…..

Victoria POV

As Victor walked through the double doors, Victoria ran upstairs crying in the palms of her hands, leaving makeup smudges all over her hands. She could hear the conversation about the wedding going on downstairs. She cried even more knowing the fact that Victor may not feel the same way anymore. She fixed herself up and looked through the window. She saw Mrs. Van Dort talking to Victor, and some beautiful woman. She could hear the faint talking through her window. "Isn't it past curfew young lady?" Mrs. Van Dort asked nicely. She heard Victor ask if she could stay at the mansion for a few nights because she at the moment had no place to go to. "Oh great!" Victoria gasped in agony. "That gives him the perfect chance to leave me for her!" Victoria said as she winced in pain as Victor grabbed her hand and led her inside the carriage.

Emily POV

Emily was walking the streets, when she felt a cold breeze that made her shiver. It made her happy, though, that she could again feel the difference between hot and cold. A sudden voice startled her. "Hello?" the voice asked. Emily turned around to see non other than Victor himself. She was overjoyed, she wanted to leap into his arms and kiss his soft lips, but she hid her emotions as well as she could. "Hi" she replied. "I'm Victor." Victor said. He obviously didn't recognize her. "I'm Em-Elizabeth." She said quickly. "Are you cold?" Victor asked gently. "Just a bit." Emily responded sweetly. Victor then took off his jacket, and placed it over Emily's shoulders. "Thank you so much." She thanked him. "So are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." Victor asked. Emily quickly thought of a reply. "Uh, yeah I actually just got into town; I… don't really have a place to stay." "Oh, well would you like to stay with me?" Victor asked shyly. "Yes that would be so nice." Emily replied, trying to contain her happiness.

Victors POV

Victor smiled at Elizabeth as his mom walked up. "Isn't it past curfew, young lady?" Mrs. Van Dort asked. Elizabeth turned to Victor. "Oh, Mom this is Elizabeth. She just got into town, and has no place to stay… Do you think she could stay with us?" Victor asked apprehensively. "How sweet of you to offer such a kind young lady, Of course she can stay." Victor smiled with relief. "Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said thankfully. "Now we were about to go on our way, Victor, would you be ever so kind as to lead this nice young lady to the carriage?" Victor's mother said. "Shall we?" Victor asked holding his hand for Elizabeth to grab. She did and Victor smiled as they walked to the carriage. As he helped her into the carriage, she saw Victoria crying through the window.

Victoria's POV

Victoria hid behind her curtain and watched the rest of the conversation. She had already known that Mrs. Van Dort would say yes to the woman because she is such a kind lady. She noticed that the woman was wearing Victor's jacket which practically killed her inside. Victor didn't have to say one word to Victoria for her to know that its was over. But Victoria wasn't going to lose her man over some girl he found off the street that's not even wearing any shoes. Victoria had just remembered that she was going to the Van Dort's residence the next morning for a celebratory breakfast. She had a feeling that it might not go well with "her" there. She looked out the window one last time to see if he had left yet. As she sat there watching Victor help her into the carriage, she noticed the women look up to her window with wide eyes and a terrified look. As soon as they left, she started to plan.

Emily POV Elizabeth

They arrived at the Van Dort mansion. Victor opened the door for her and helped her out. When they got inside Mrs. Van Dort told victor to go to sleep. And then she led Emily upstairs to her room. "Here is your room, make yourself comfy. You can stay as long as you'd like." Emily thanked her once more before she left. Emily looked around the room, it was beautiful. She sat down on her bed when she heard a noise. Victor walked into her room quietly. "I thought you might need something to sleep in." He handed her a black sweater. "My mom has a bunch of clothes in that closet that you can wear." "Thank you so much Victor, for everything." Emily said with a wide smile on her face. Victor smiled back. "My pleasure." Victor headed for the door. "Oh Victor." He turned. "Your jacket." Victor took the jacket. "Thank you." He said. "Goodnight Elizabeth." Victor said cutely. "Goodnight." Emily responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** **Before I start I want to let my readers know the reason for not updating sooner. My internet hasn't been working, and it just got fixed today and I made sure to upload this as soon as it got fixed. I kno**w **cliffhangers suck. I had it when I'm reading a story** **and it ends on a cliffhanger. Also I'm working on like 5 other stories. This one, 2 Corpse Brides, 2 nightmares before Christmas, soooo. Love you guys! And I apologize for making you guys wait! So without further adieus…**

Victoria's POV

Victoria lay on her bed, as still as the ice on a frozen river. Tears flowed down her cheekbones. She sniffled, and rolled to face her window. She looked into Victor's window; she saw the look on his face. A look she had not seen…well, ever. He looked happy, ecstatic, overjoyed, even. "Why did this stupid barefoot Elizabeth girl make him so happy?" "What did she have that I don't?" Victoria thought as the tears started up again. Her body jolted and shook as the tears poured out. Victoria's parents heard the sobs coming from upstairs; they rolled their eyes as they fell back asleep.

Emily's POV

Emily was awaked by the sound of Victors soft voice. "Elizabeth, wake up." He whispered softly. Emily opened her eyes slowly, revealing Victors sculpted face. "Hi, sorry to wake you, but were having this, b...b...Breakfast thing. Would you like to come?" Victor asked sincerely. His eyebrows showed Emily how nervous he was. His nervousness is what made her love him more. Victor tugged on his tie in anticipation, waiting for Emily to answer. Emily smiled, her eyes still adjusting to the morning light. "Of course, I would love to join your… breakfast thing." Emily responded giggling. Victor giggled along with her. "Ready?" Victor asked. "Yes, let's go." Emily stretched, and got out of bed. "I'll let you freshen up, while I greet Victoria." Emily nodded with a puzzled look, pretending she didn't know who Victoria was. "Oh … how rude of me, Victoria is my… my… arranged… umm … she's my friend. Emily smiled. "Can't wait to meet her." Emily lied. Victor walked out the room with a wide grin on his face.

Victor's POV

Victor walked out of Elizabeth's room, and walked down the hallway. "How was I going to explain to Elizabeth…"He though, as he shook his head at himself. He hesitated before reaching for the rail, on the staircase. He jumped slightly at the loud knock on the front door. "Victoria…" he mumbled. He quickened his pace, to not be rude of course. He cleared his throat then opened the door.

Victoria's POV

"Yay!" Victoria thought to herself as she walked up the marble steps to the Van Dort estate. "I get to see Victor!" she continued. She had made sure to wear the most adorable dress she could find. She choose a bright, cheerful, yellow dress, with puffy sleeves, and a flowy skirt, with a beautiful white lace trim at the bottom. It was sure to catch Victor's eye! Or so she believed. She exhaled, fluffed her hair, and straightened out her dress. She reached out her knuckled to the door. "Knock, knock, knock." The door opened not 2 seconds later. And there he was Victor Van Dort. The love of her life. Her soon to be husband. He was so gorgeous! His face was perfectly structured. "I think he notices me staring." She thought looking away. "Hey" she said waving. Victor barley smiled, and walked to the table.

Victors POV

Victor walked to the table, Victoria not an inch behind. He took his seat, and Victoria sat in the seat next to him. Inching closer every time she thought he wasn't looking… he was. Victoria started blabbering again, about nothing, like always. All the sudden, he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole life… besides Emily. "NO stop thinking of her." Victor yelled at himself. Elizabeth gingerly sauntered down the stairs, she was so perfect. Victor couldn't find a single flaw. "VICTOR VAN DORT!" Victoria's voice boomed. "Yeah, yes?" Victor said quickly, turning his attention to Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: GUUUUUYS! I AM SO SORRRRRY! I know it's been forever! I promise there will be an update weekly every Wednesday from now on I promise! So once again I am extremely sorry for the wait! Here we go: **

Emily sauntered down the stairs; she slowed down to pull her hair out of her bun, and then continued walking. She walked up to the breakfast table and pulled out a chair to sit in. Just as she was a about to sit, Victoria swiftly jumped in to the chair. "Thank you, your so kind." She said mockingly. "Okay…?" Emily said, walking to another chair. Victoria intensely observed Emily. "Aren't those your clothes she's wearing?" she said with a disgusted look. "Uh-mmm." Victor said while he stared at Emily. "She's perfect." He thought to himself. "Say something victor!" He yelled to himself. "Soooo, Elizabeth… how was your morning?" "Oh, it was great. Thanks for asking." Emily said with a slight smile. Although on the inside she was jumping with glee. Victor practically jumped out of his chair, tripping of course. "Here let me get your chair for you!" He pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Emily took a seat, with a wide grin on her face. "Thank you Victor." Victoria stared at Elizabeth menacingly. "So Elizabeth… where did you come from?" "Well…" she said her mind racing for a story. "I used to live in Paris, but I decided that I wanted to come here and see what the world had to offer me..." Victor stared at her amazed. "That's really interesting and smart, you're interesting and smart." Victoria glared at him. She then turned to Elizabeth. "It's not really, its actually kind of stupid." Victor's jaw dropped in shock. "Victoria! Why are you being so mean?" "No, Victor it's alright, she's entitled to her own opinion." Emily said in Victoria's defense. Victoria started at Victor lovingly. "Victor, are you excited for our… "She flicked her head at Emily as she said: "Wedding." "Yes Victoria… extremely." He said very monotone, as he winked at Emily. Victoria's expression turned hopscotch. "I saw that." "Saw what?" Victor said acting dumb. "The wink to the girl with no shoes!" she yelled, as she slammed her fork down. "At least she has a personality." Victor mumbled. "Victor, did I just hear you say you love me?" She paused to look at Emily for a brief moment. She looked back at Victor. "I love you too, and I know you would never do anything behind my back." She moved close to Victor and gingerly kissed his cheek. Victor's eyes widened. "Victoria! Not at the breakfast table!" "I am so sorry Victor, I just can't control myself, you're just so sexy." She said attempting to be sensual. Victor stood up abruptly. "You need to calm down." He said as he walked away. Victoria slammed her head down. She picked it up, with anger in her eyes. "Do you see what you did?" "You made him mad and he left!" she grabbed her plate and threw it at Emily. Emily ducked just in time as it crashed on the wall behind her. Emily composed herself. "Well I'm sorry Victoria, but you brought this on yourself." She said as calm as she could manage. Victoria's anger would cease "If you would have just stayed in Paris none of this would have ever happened, I would be marrying my beloved soon to be husband, and you would be in the middle of nowhere… WITH NO SHOES!" Emily snapped: "Why do you care so much that I wasn't wearing shoes… you know what you're really mean!... And the fact that your name is Victoria and his name is Victor is stupid!" she yelled as she pushed her chair out and stomped up stairs.


End file.
